kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Saiga Fūrinji/Personality
'Personality' Contrary to everything the story led us to previously believe, Saiga appears to in fact be a compassionate man, quite possibly still a follower of the Katsujinken, and possibly not even a member of Yami at all, although this remains to be seen. All the aspects of "Saiga's" personality which led readers to believe he was a ruthless killer and a man who murdered his own wife, were in fact a ruse by Senzui who was the One-Shadow of Yami while disguised as Saiga, and was Shizuha's true killer as well. As seen in the Tidat arc and later during the Eternal Sunset arc, Saiga is in a compassionate man who cares deeply about his daughter Miu, and loved his wife Shizuha dearly. He desires nothing in the world more than the safety of his daughter, as well as revenge upon Senzui for the murder of Shizuha. He also seems to have a knack and genuine passion for training disciples, as seen during his time training Kenichi and his friends on the submarine while disguised as Okamoto. He believes that the resolve to protect someone is one of (if not the) most important things for a martial artist, and encouraged Kenichi in his resolve to protect Miu while speaking to Kenichi in his disguise as "John the Mercenary" in Tidat. Later, when he gave up the disguise of John the Mercenary and revealed his true identity to Kenichi, he even entrusted the boy with his old arm-guards (thus making Kenichi's ownership of the items "official"), and told Kenichi that he trusts him to put his life on the line to protect Miu, showing that he is a man with great insight into the character and thoughts of others, much like his good friend Akisame. The real Saiga (as opposed to Senzui) also appears to be quite merciful towards his enemies, and despite his overwhelming power and skill (quite possibly on the same level as his own father's) has only ever been seen to use no more and no less than the necessary strength to knock-out an opponent without killing them, as seen during his brief "fight" (really a one-sided beatdown) against the Masters in Tidat. He also has a highly analytic approach to battle much like his old friend, Akisame, as seen when he broke a man's arm to stop the man's needless resistance, and then immediately gave the man a serum able to heal said arm, all the while using no more than the minimum required force for the situation. All of this would seem to indicate that Saiga is quite possibly still a follower of the Katsujinken, and that people like his father the Elder, and his old friend Akisame, only believed him to have become a Satsujinken due to Senzui's masterful frame-job while disguised as Saiga. It should also be noted that while his abilities would appear to be on the same God-Like level as his own father, Saiga does not seem to have any penchant for going overboard or showing-off like the Elder.